


Date Night on Skullcrusher Mountain

by Mireille



Series: Date Night [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Consensual Non-Consent, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: All Steve wants for his birthday is for both his boyfriends to do a scene with him, together. (Well, not all he wants. But all he thinks he's likely to get.)It goes better than expected. (More ridiculously, but better.)





	Date Night on Skullcrusher Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Like a lot of my MCU fic, this takes place in a world where a big chunk of the MCU didn't happen. For this one, you can assume most things went differently after Avengers (2012), and the rest veered off into fanon-land after CA:TWS. 
> 
> Clearly, the title was inspired by Jonathan Coulton's "Skullcrusher Mountain." (Typo fixed. Damn you, autocorrect!)

****

"Before we get started," Tony said, "I want to double-check. Is your safeword with him the same as it is with me?"

"You already asked him that," Bucky said. "Twice. And he already said yes, twice."

"I wanted to be sure." 

"Some people might say you're stalling." 

From across the room, Steve sighed. "Look, Tony, if you don't want to do this, that's fine. This is supposed to be fun for all of us. If you're not going to enjoy it, then come over here and unchain me. You don't _have_ to torture me for a while before fucking my brains out. We can order pizza and watch a movie."

Tony scowled at both of them. "I'm wearing a _lab coat_," he pointed out. "I look like a geek. What about that doesn't say 'I'm totally committed to giving Steve a birthday present he'll never forget'?" 

It wasn't Steve's birthday, of course; Captain America was always far too much in demand on Independence Day for them to be able to celebrate properly on the day itself. This year, Steve had spent his birthday in Cold Spring, Kentucky, of all places, giving a speech to the Disabled American Veterans. 

But this was the day they were celebrating, and the only thing Steve had asked for was this: a scene with both Tony and Bucky. 

Steve generally kept his relationships separate. The three of them occasionally got together for a meal, or an evening watching movies; it was slightly awkward, but not too bad. Tony and Bucky had settled first into an uneasy peace and now into something that wasn't quite friendship, but was close enough.

They were each comfortable enough with Steve being involved with the other one, but that didn't extend to sharing Steve _at the same time_. 

But this was what Steve had wanted, and one of the few things Tony would admit to having in common with Bucky was finding it hard to deny Steve something that he really wanted. Damn near impossible, in fact, especially since Steve tried so hard not to push them. 

"I can't believe you ordered a custom lab coat in Iron Man colors," Bucky grumbled. "The evil Dr. Stark isn't even Iron Man."

"I feel like if I were a mad scientist--"

"If?" 

"I would definitely have a custom lab coat in Iron Man colors," Tony finished. 

"This isn't Shakespeare," Bucky said. "It's just a scene. Method acting isn't required." 

"Oh, yeah? What about you?" He waved his hand at Bucky, who was wearing black BDUs, combat boots, a black t-shirt, and an empty thigh holster. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he was wearing sunglasses. Inside. At seven o'clock at night. He was supposed to be the mad scientist's chief evil henchman, and if he was going to make fun of Tony for dressing the part...

"Everything I'm wearing came out of my closet," Bucky said. "Except the glasses. Steve suggested those." He grinned at Tony. "They're yours, so don't tell me how stupid they look."

"They don't look stupid on me." Tony took a deep breath. "Look, I'm fine, I'm looking forward to this." 

Bucky turned to look at Steve, still grinning. Steve was chained up; not that he couldn't have pulled the ring out of the wall if he'd made the effort. Tony was still trying to figure out how to set up a sex dungeon where he could restrain a super-soldier without having to tell anyone that was what he was doing. He could pass it off as a holding cell for super-powered criminals, at least to the contractors, but then they might wonder why the holding cell was in the penthouse rather than one of the non-residential floors. 

He might be able to come up with something that would convince them, but the other Avengers? Never. 

But Steve wasn't seriously trying to get free. He was standing there, chained hand and foot, his hands above his head; he'd been stripped down to his jeans and was barefoot. Tony and Steve had played like this a couple of times before; Steve liked being able to struggle and curse and spit at Tony and refuse to ever let Tony touch him, even while Tony was fucking him. The restraints, even if they weren't genuinely effective, helped with that. 

That was what he and Steve did; from what Steve said, Bucky went for a lot less psychological torture (or "torture," since Steve loved every second of it) and a lot more good old-fashioned pain. Which, also from what Steve said, he loved every minute of, as well. 

"Let's not keep our boy waiting any longer, then," said Bucky. 

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. "You remember the ground rules, right? You and I aren't having sex. We're not even going to touch each other non-sexually unless it's necessary for the scene. This is all about Steve." 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I don't need a reminder." 

They'd both separately put that condition on Steve's request: they could do a scene together, but they were going to be teaming up to dom Steve, not doing anything with one another. They weren't interested, and Tony felt like it would ruin the mood if they tried. 

Steve had seemed a little disappointed, but he'd agreed without arguing. 

"Okay, then," Tony said. "Let's get started." 

He didn't actually leave the room--he wanted to watch what Bucky was doing--but he went back to the doorway, leaning against the door frame. 

Bucky took a couple of deep breaths, rolling his shoulders a time or two. "Ready, Steve?" 

Steve chuckled. "I've been ready." He closed his eyes, letting his head loll like he was unconscious. 

Bucky strode forward, taking Steve's chin in his metal hand and slapping him sharply across the cheek with the other. "Wake up, Avenger scum," he snapped. 

Steve opened his eyes again, blinking. "Where am--" he began, then looked at Bucky, his eyes narrowing. "You," he spat. "Still doing Stark's dirty work?" 

"Dr. Stark's still paying me well to do something I'd do for free," Bucky said, his hand still holding Steve's chin. 

"However you put it, you're still a psychopath," Steve said, "and neither you nor your boss is going to get away with this."

For someone who was supposed to be playing himself, or at least a version of himself, Steve wasn't managing to sound very convincing. It made the effort Tony had put into getting a custom lab coat made seem like a waste, except that even Steve's impression of a block of wood was hot. 

Bucky jerked Steve's chin up so that he could stare directly into Steve's eyes. "You can make all the speeches you want, Captain. There's going to be no last-minute rescue for you this time. None of your friends will even know you're gone until it's far too late. There's an LMD in your apartment right now, getting ready to go for his morning run." 

"You won't win," Steve protested, tugging at his restraints--carefully, Tony noticed; the last time he'd chained Steve up, they'd had to plaster over a hole where Steve had jerked the ring loose. 

That sounded like Tony's cue. He stepped into the room, and Bucky moved back from Steve, snapping off a crisp salute.

"God, don't _do_ that, Barnes," Tony said. "This isn't the army. Now, what have you brought for me?" He pretended to be noticing Steve for the first time.

"Captain America, sir," Bucky said. "The LMD's in place " 

"Three days ahead of schedule," Tony said. "Excellent work. That gives us a week before we're supposed to hand him over to the buyer." He smirked at Bucky. "You'll have plenty of time to break him the old-fashioned way." 

"Better men than you have tried to break me," Steve blustered, and Bucky slapped him again, this time hard enough to leave a red mark on his face. Tony was glad he'd set Jarvis to record this--he and Steve both liked to rewatch their more elaborate scenes--because that was such a good look on Steve. 

Tony rarely left any marks on him at all, both because he wasn't strong enough to easily mark a super-soldier with his bare hand, and because Tony didn't tend to get physically rough with his partners. 

That didn't mean he wasn't enjoying watching Bucky get rough with Steve, though. 

Steve cried out, though he swallowed it quickly, clenching his teeth to stop the sound from escaping. "You think that's going to do anything but make me more determined to keep fighting?" 

He spat at Tony; Tony took a step back so that it landed on the floor. It was flecked with red, and when Tony looked, he could see a tiny trickle of blood on Steve's mouth. Bucky had hit Steve hard enough that he'd split his lip. 

Then Tony let his gaze travel down Steve's body, noticing the bulge in Steve's jeans. The last of Tony's hesitation evaporated. 

"Oh," Tony said, "he's just getting started. He's been looking forward to having you here. Barnes's playmates don't usually last very long; he tends to be a little too rough. But with the way you heal, he'll be able to keep you as long as he wants." 

He stepped in closer to Steve, close enough that Steve would be able to feel Tony's words against his cheek as well as hearing them. "And if that's not enough, I have other methods. They haven't been tested yet, but that's what prisoners are for. And--" 

Damn it, Tony hadn't thought of who this mysterious buyer was; when he and Steve played prisoner-and-interrogator, Tony was usually working for Hydra, but "no Nazis, no Russians, no Hydra" was one of Bucky's hard limits. 

"And," Tony improvised, "I'll get paid whether you're dead or alive. They want tissue samples, so as long as I take steps to preserve your body, it'll still be acceptable." 

He ran his hand over Steve's bare chest, flicking one nipple with his thumbnail. "I'm going to enjoy watching you break, Rogers."

Steve tried to flinch away from his touch, but that just brought him closer to Bucky. 

"I can leave marks, right?" Bucky asked.

"Absolutely," Tony said. "The buyers won't care, and I want to see what he looks like bruised and bleeding."

Steve pulled at his chains again. "You're both sick."

Bucky grinned at him. "Probably." He put his metal hand at Steve's throat again, not squeezing, but making it very clear that he could, any time he chose to. "But you're not doing yourself any favors pointing it out." 

He pulled a knife from his belt, then nodded at Tony. "This could take a little while," he said. "He's a stubborn prick."

Tony chuckled. "I hope you don't mind an audience." 

"You're paying the bills, Doc; I'm not going to say no." 

There was one easy chair in the room, for when Tony wanted to be comfortable while Steve was at his feet; Tony had positioned it carefully before Bucky and Steve arrived. He sat down in it now, making sure that he had an unobstructed view. "Carry on," he said, waving his hand airily in Bucky's direction.

"You'd be surprised how much pain I can take," Steve said with a defiant glare.

"Aw, this isn't for you. At least not yet." Bucky began to cut through Steve's jeans. The knife must have been seriously sharp, Tony realized, because Bucky wasn't having to struggle to get the blade through the denim. "We just need to get these things off of you, and I don't want to have to unchain your ankles for it. I can't trust you not to kick, not yet." 

"Damn right I'd kick you." 

"Language, Captain," Bucky chided. "Set a good example for the children of America." Tony watched as he sliced Steve's jeans from waist to cuff on one side, then moved to Steve's other side to begin work on the other leg. 

"What are you doing?" Steve demanded. 

"What does it look like?" Bucky smirked at him. "I'm cutting your pants off." 

"I know that. _Why_?" 

Bucky ignored Steve's question, finishing cutting through Steve's jeans the rest of the way and then pulling the remnants off him, throwing them down on the floor a few feet away. "Hey, would you look at that," he said, looking over at Tony. "Captain America goes commando. Surprising, but convenient."

"Jesus," Tony said, "that super-soldier serum goes all the way down, doesn't it?" 

Steve snorted, and Bucky positioned the point of the knife against Steve's side. "Behave yourself," he said, putting just enough pressure on the knife that a drop of blood welled up.

Bucky reached down, fondling Steve's half-hard cock for a moment and then cupping his balls. "Yeah, I'm really going to enjoy this," he said to Tony. "They aren't usually this pretty." 

"Not once you're done with them, anyway." 

Steve seemed to realize then what kind of treatment he was in for. "No," he said. "You've already got me captive, there's no need for that." 

"Oh, but there is," Tony said. "The reason my clients are going through me in the first place is that while they'll be happy enough with you dead, they'd prefer you broken. And between the two of us, Barnes and I are going to break you." 

"I'm not going to beg for mercy," Steve said grimly. 

Tony laughed. "That's not what we're going to make you beg for," he said. "And unlike 'mercy,' if you beg for this, you just might get it." 

Bucky's metal hand tightened around Steve's balls; Steve whined from the pain, but Bucky didn't relent. "Dr. Stark, will you come and assist me?" he asked. "I want him turned around, and I don't trust him."

Tony got up and went to join Bucky. "What do you need me to do?" 

"Free his hands and turn him around, then chain him up again," Bucky said. "The ankle chain should be long enough that he can turn with them still cuffed together." 

Tony looked down at Steve's ankles. The ankle cuffs were chained together, with a longer chain running from the right cuff to the ring on the floor. Steve would definitely be able to turn. Depending on how the chain wound around him, Tony might need to undo it and reattach it, but he could wait until Steve's hands were secure again. 

"And what are you going to do?" 

"Make sure he cooperates," he said. "Rogers, if you give us any trouble at all, I'll rip these off. You know I can do it. Understood?"

Steve nodded, and Bucky squeezed once more, hard enough that Steve cried out. "Do you understand me?" He let go, but made sure Steve could see that he was still holding the knife.

"Yes," Steve said. "I understand." 

It was a little awkward to get Steve repositioned, but he must have taken Bucky's threats seriously, because he didn't fight. Tony realized that Steve was paying attention to the cuffs, studying the details of them, probably trying to figure out if he could get out of them, and how. 

"Those were specially designed for you," Tony said. "Tested them on Barnes. You won't be able to get out." One of these days, he was going to have things set up so that Steve really _couldn't_ break out, but right now, he'd just have to rely on Steve knowing his own strength and wanting to play along. 

Even with Bucky's less than gentle attention to him, Steve's cock was still half-hard; he was breathing faster than normal, and his eyes looked a little glassy. Turned on, Tony decided, and more than partway into subspace despite all the bickering at the start. Good. 

Once Steve was secured again, Bucky stepped back and put the knife on the table, well out of Steve's reach, then opened the bag he'd brought upstairs with him tonight. "Hm. What should I start with?" 

He produced a flogger with thick, braided strands, testing it against his hand. "This one, I think." 

Steve strained against the cuffs, and Tony realized that Bucky had kept himself turned so that Steve couldn't see what he was holding, though he'd certainly heard the smack of it striking Bucky's flesh hand. He stayed at an angle that blocked the flogger from view as he came back over to Steve. 

Tony went back to his chair, settling in to enjoy the show. He'd put a clipboard on the end table--not that Tony would ever use a clipboard when there was Jarvis and his StarkPad, but he felt like the clipboard made a better prop. He picked it up, took the pen out of the clip, and prepared to pretend to be taking notes on Steve's reactions to being flogged. 

Bucky lay down a pattern of stripes on Steve's back, angry red welts that Tony could see even from where he was. Steve moaned in pain a few times, and toward the end, his voice broke, turning into a sob.

But when Bucky stopped, stepping back to admire his handiwork, Steve raised his chin and glared at him. "Is that all you've got?" 

"Told you he was a stubborn one," Bucky said to Tony, then turned back to Steve, tracing one of the welts with his metal finger. "And no, pretty boy, I'm just getting started." 

Steve grimaced. "I'm not going to tell you anything." 

Tony laughed. "There's nothing we want you to tell us. We just want to see you break." 

"Why?" 

"Well, partly because our buyer would prefer not to have trouble with you," Tony said. 

Bucky's hand slid down Steve's back, to his as-yet unblemished ass, and pushed one finger between his cheeks. Steve closed his eyes, but said nothing. "And partly because it's going to be a lot of fun. The doc doesn't usually let me have fun with his house guests--"

"You break your toys," Tony cut in. "And that generally means they aren't fit for my purposes." Then he smiled indulgently at Bucky. "But you have all the fun you want to with this one. Just don't break him too thoroughly before I have my turn."

"I'm just playing with him right now. He'll be fine." Bucky went back to his toy bag and picked out a cat o' nine tails. He set to his work again, humming under his breath.

Steve was definitely fine; Tony could see his hips shifting forward with every blow Bucky landed on his back and ass, seeking friction he wasn't going to be able to find.

Bucky had noticed that, too; when Steve cried out at a particularly painful blow, he let his hands fall to his side, smirking. "You can make this stop, you know. See, I'm just warming you up for the boss, so if you convince him you're ready for him, he's going to tell me to stand down." 

"That's not going to happen." 

"Oh, it will," he said. "That's not up for debate. But what you _can_ control is how much I hurt you first." 

"I can stand a little pain."

"Of course you can," Bucky crooned, petting Steve's hair. "But it's not going to be just a _little_ pain, Captain." He turned back to Tony. "What do you think so far, boss?" 

Tony got up, going over to make a closer inspection of Bucky's handiwork. The marks from the flogger were already starting to heal; most of the welts had disappeared, only one stripe across Steve's shoulders still visible. The marks from the cat were still there, blood trickling from a couple of them where the leather had bitten through Steve's skin, but those, too, were healing. 

"Excellent job as usual, Barnes," Tony said. There was a faint sheen of sweat on Steve's back; the salt was probably stinging in the cuts. He ran a finger along the deepest one; Steve flinched a little, but the sound he made was less pained and more pleading. 

"Stark," Steve whined. 

"Do you want this to stop?" Tony murmured. "Because Barnes told you how to do that." He looked at Bucky. "Do you think he understood?"

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to be a very good listener." Bucky smacked Steve's ass with his metal hand, right on a stripe left by the cat. Steve's hips jerked forward; he groaned and then clenched his jaw tight to silence himself. 

"See, this isn't just about the money," Bucky told Steve. "He doesn't need any more of that. He just wanted the chance to have Captain America in his power. He wants you on your knees, begging him--pleading with him--to fuck you, to use your body in any way that he wants. So if you want me to stop hurting you, all you have to do is say, 'Please, Dr. Stark, I want you to fuck me.'" 

Bucky's voice dropped on the last line, became low and husky and almost needy, and Tony swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. 

Damn, he was good. Tony could almost begin to understand what Steve saw in him. Not that Tony would have wanted to be in Steve's place--Tony wasn't really a sub, and by "not really," he meant "not at all"--but if Bucky was a switch, or if he could enjoy sex without any kink involved... that, Tony might consider.

Except, of course, that it was Barnes, and that was a hundred percent completely off the table. Even when they were here, having a threesome with their mutual boyfriend, they'd both separately insisted on a no-touching rule. 

And that was a good rule, because it wasn't like Tony actually wanted to have sex with Bucky. He was just impressed. 

"I'm never going to say that," Steve bluffed.

Tony smirked at Bucky. "I'm sure you'll convince him otherwise." 

"I do try to give my employer satisfaction," Bucky said, his expression a match for Tony's own.

"I've never had any reason to complain. I have every faith that this won't be the exception." 

Steve snorted. "Is the real torture watching you two flirt?" 

"Oh, dear, Captain." Bucky got a glove out of his bag, put it on his left hand, and then moved to stand behind Steve, using his knee to push Steve's legs a little farther apart, to the limits of the chain connecting his ankles. "This isn't torture. Merely a little bit of polite persuasion." 

He spread Steve's cheeks open with his flesh hand and then, with no prelude or preparation, pushed the index finger of his metal hand into Steve's hole. Tony caught the glint of light on the lube Steve must have applied earlier, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. If Steve wanted to have good sense for once, who was Tony to argue?

Steve cried out, wordlessly at first, and then, "Please, _stop_." Bucky's response was to twist his finger a little as he worked it deeper inside. 

"You don't look like you want him to stop," Tony said. 

"He still hard?" 

"Yeah. Who'd have thought that the great Captain America was such a little slut?" Well, him and Bucky, obviously, but he was pretty sure that Dr. Stark, mad scientist and part-time supervillain, would have been surprised at the discovery. 

"I'm not sure it's as much fun if he likes it," Bucky muttered, "but I guess it'll do." 

"Oh, but he doesn't want to like it, Barnes. Not from us, anyway. He _hates_ that he still wants us, even though we're very bad men." He leaned in close, his lips against Steve's ear. "Don't you, Captain?" 

"As villains go, you guys are small potatoes," Steve said. 

"True," Tony agreed cheerfully. "I'm less into world-conquering and more into not having to subject any of my work to an ethics review. And Barnes isn't ambitious; he just likes hurting people." He looked over at Bucky, grinning. "And I like giving him the opportunity. It's so enjoyable to see someone really getting into his work." 

Bucky was still working his finger in and out of Steve, finding the angles that made Steve gasp and moan, despite his best efforts to remain stoic. 

"Oh, I forgot to remind you," Tony said cheerfully. "I'd expected you to hate this more, so I didn't bring it up at the start. If you come without my express permission, you're going to regret it." 

"I regret everything about this," Steve said, which would have been more believable if he hadn't been pushing back against Bucky's finger as much as his position would allow. "The only thing I'm not going to regret is how hard I'm going to punch you when I get out of these restraints." 

"You were out of the restraints," Tony said, "and you did what you were told. I'm not actually all that worried."

Barnes laughed. "Yeah, I have to say, I'm not all that impressed with the great Captain America. He doesn't seem like that much of a hero right now, just a needy little whore." 

Tony didn't want to think about why it felt right to say, "Well, you'd certainly know what one of those looks like." 

Bucky's eyebrows climbed up toward his hairline in surprise. "Not in front of the prisoner," he said. 

"Really, not in front of the prisoner," Steve said. "It just makes you both look ridiculous."

It made Tony feel ridiculous, too, but he was pretty sure it was in-character. After all, was he supposed to have an attractive henchman with whom he teamed up to sexually torture captured superheroes, and _not_ fuck him? Or at least flirt with him in front of the chained-up superhero? 

Tony hadn't ever actually been a mad scientist, no matter what vile slander Bucky and Clint came up with, and the closest he got to having a henchman was probably Happy (who was a great guy, and yet, _no way in hell_), but he felt like if he were, he would totally be having a lot of evil sex with his hot metal-armed henchman. 

Or at least flirting with him in front of the chained-up superhero. 

Bucky shrugged with one shoulder, the other arm being busy tormenting Steve. "I'll have you know," he said to Steve, "there's absolutely nothing between me and the doc here. He has _rules_ about that." 

Tony was absolutely certain that his mad scientist alter ego would not have had any damn rules at all about that, unless "anything goes" counted as a rule. What was his henchman going to do, report "Dr. Stark" to Evil HR? 

"You wanted those rules!" Tony protested, because if they weren't talking about some kind of made-up in-character "no seducing the henchmen" policy, they had to be talking about the real rules, and those weren't Tony's idea. Or at least, not exclusively Tony's idea. 

Bucky pulled his finger out, peeled off the glove, and discarded it, ignoring Steve's protests just like he'd ignored all the earlier, contradictory, ones. "Yeah, because I wanted you to go along with this for Steve." 

"No," Tony said. "You're not allowed to have done this for my sake."

"Not allowed?" Bucky repeated. "Stark, you're only the boss of me in this context of this scene, and even then, it's probably not a good idea to piss off the henchman you have doing all your wetwork." 

"Speaking of this scene," Steve said; he might have said something else, but Tony wasn't listening too closely. 

"Yeah, but I told Steve that should be the rule because I thought that you--" 

He stopped, shaking his head. "Jesus. Have we both been idiots? I think we've both been idiots."

"That's nice, Tony," Steve said, "but seriously, if you two need to have a moment, could you maybe unchain my hands before you do? My shoulders are going to start to hurt before too much longer." 

"No," Tony said. "I mean, yes, we'll unchain you if you want, but nobody's having any kind of a moment." 

"You sure?" Steve said. "Because it kind of looks like one." 

Tony did not want to be having this conversation. On the other hand, if Steve was determined to have it, they really probably should unchain his hands, at least while the scene was on pause. He reached up and unhooked Steve from the ring on the wall, leaving his wrists cuffed together. Then he did the same thing for Steve's ankles. 

"Help me get him onto the bed," he said to Bucky. Then, to Steve, he said, "Do what you're told, Captain America, and you'll get a break from Barnes hurting you." 

Steve struggled a little as they manhandled him over to the bed in the corner of the room. It was a perfectly ordinary king-sized bed, except that the frame was heavily reinforced and had been specifically chosen to have multiple points where restraints could be attached easily. (The bed in Tony's room had also been specifically chosen for those features. So had the bed in Steve's apartment. Tony hadn't paid a lot of attention to the furniture that had gone into the apartment they'd redone for Bucky, but he wouldn't be surprised if that one had, too. It was useful, if you were having sex with Steve.) 

"On his back or his stomach?" Bucky asked. 

"Stomach, I think. Hands cuffed to the bed, obviously. Disconnect his ankles, but then attach one of them to the foot of the bed." 

He rubbed his hand over Steve's cheek. "Be good for us, and that's all the restraint I'll use. Fight me, and I'll tie you down, test out a paralytic drug I've been working on that even you shouldn't be able to burn through quickly, and fuck you like that, while you're too helpless to even blink." 

Steve glared at him sullenly while Bucky got Steve into position, but only put up a token protest. It was a fine line: if Steve really fought them, he'd be able to get away easily, but if he did that, he wasn't going to get what he wanted--but if he didn't fight at all, they wouldn't be able to overpower him, and he still wasn't going to get what he wanted. 

"Time out," Bucky called. "You good, Steve? Are we going to be able to leave you like that for a while?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Steve said. "I don't know if I can stay here long enough for you and Tony to work out your issues, but I don't know if Manhattan will still be here by the time you and Tony do that." He grinned up at them, and Tony wondered for the millionth time how the general public had failed to notice that Captain America was a giant smart-ass. Maybe they were all mesmerized by the shoulders. Or the ass. 

Steve stretched a little, as much as his restraints would allow, and Tony found his attention drawn to the movement, following the line of Steve's back down to his waist and beyond. 

Yeah, it was definitely the ass. 

"Tony and I are fine," Bucky said. "We're both just a little caught up in the fun of making you beg for us." 

Then he looked over at Tony. "But do you want a rule change? I mean, we seem to be taking this--taking our characters, that is--in a direction I don't think we'd expected." 

Tony didn't even have to hesitate. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I think that for the duration of this scene, we could drop the no-contact rule."

"As long as you guys don't forget that there's a sub in the room," Steve muttered. 

Bucky swatted him lightly on the ass. "Like we could forget you, doll. Now, time in?" 

"Time in," Steve agreed, and Tony nodded. 

"See?" he said, running a finger along the nearly-faded welts on Steve's ass. "When you behave, we can be generous. This is a lot more comfortable than being chained against the wall, isn't it?" 

"It's still a prison," Steve said, "and you're still planning to torture me and then sell me to a lab." 

"Probably," Tony agreed, cheerfully. "Though you could always try to convince us to keep you. Our buyers don't know we have you yet; we can always claim you disappeared before we could capture you." He smiled at Bucky. "You want a pet, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say no," Bucky said. "_If_ we can get him properly trained. Right now he's still likely to bite."

"Train him for us, then," Tony said. "He's almost healed from your first session with him; I think he might be forgetting what we want." 

Bucky smacked Steve on the ass, still using his flesh hand, but harder than the last time. "Pain doesn't seem to be getting through to him," he said, "so I'm going to have to try something else." Then he leaned in and kissed Tony, hard and hungry. 

Tony froze for an instant, purely in surprise, and then kissed him back. It was more satisfying than he'd expected. Not that he'd actually had any expectations of what kissing Bucky would be like, because that would have implied that he'd considered it at some point prior to ten seconds ago, and he hadn't. 

And not even in the denial-y sense, the one where he hadn't ever considered what Bucky looked like naked. He'd considered what most people looked like naked. Besides, given that Steve liked to tell him the details of his nights with Bucky, he'd have had to have the self-discipline of an entire monastery to not have considered what Bucky looked like naked. 

But even when he'd idly contemplated what Bucky would be like in bed with him instead of (or in addition to) Steve, he'd never actually thought about kissing him. 

It was surprisingly enjoyable.

"Do your best, Barnes," he murmured, with his lips still against Bucky's skin, and then stepped back. He sat down on the corner of the bed, near Steve's shackled ankle so that he wouldn't get kicked accidentally-on-purpose when Steve struggled, to watch Bucky at work. 

Bucky went to the dresser that stood near the bed. One drawer of it did have some clothing in it--clean T-shirts, underwear, and sweatpants in both Tony's and Steve's sizes, just in case the clothes they'd been wearing when they came in weren't in a fit state to wear out again, but the other four were Tony's toy chest. He'd let Bucky look through it yesterday, so that he could decide what he needed to bring along with him and what would already be in the room. 

Bucky pulled open the top drawer and took out a vibrating dildo. It wasn't one of the biggest ones they had--Steve liked to show off how much he could take, so Tony had bought a couple of monsters (not to mention some of the weird fantasy dildos that were supposed to actually _be_ monster dicks)--but it was a good size, somewhat longer and thicker than Tony's own cock. 

"If pain isn't going to get through to you," Bucky said, "we'll just have to try something else." There were condoms and lube in the same drawer. Since none of them were having sex with anyone not in this room right now, they'd stopped using condoms a while back, but they made cleaning the toys a lot easier.

Bucky put a condom on the dildo and then applied a generous amount of lube. "Get his legs apart for me, please, doc?" 

Tony pushed Steve's legs farther apart, then held Steve's ass spread open for Bucky. Bucky nodded in approval and began to slowly work the dildo into Steve's ass. Steve was used to being fucked, and definitely eager for it; all Bucky needed to do was to not rush things, and everything would go smoothly. 

"Why are you doing this?" Steve argued. "What possible use can this serve?" 

Bucky got the dildo positioned to his satisfaction, then twisted the base. Tony could hear the slight hum of the motor--it wasn't one of the stronger ones, but it had a decent battery life. 

(Steve had forbidden Tony to modify any of the sex toys after the Exploding Dildo Incident of 2013. He was overreacting; it had exploded on the workbench, not when they were using it, after all. But Steve was adamant, and Tony had reluctantly given in, though he had some schematics he was going to talk Steve into letting him build, one of these days. Which mostly meant that he was going to talk Steve into letting Tony show him the prototypes he'd already built.) 

If Bucky was doing what Tony thought he was, "not that powerful, but decent battery life" was exactly what they were looking for. 

"Now," Bucky said, "we can just let that do its job." He grinned at Tony. "_You_ need to be able to fuck him later," he said, "but since we've changed the rules, there's nothing stopping you from sucking my dick." 

Tony wasn't sure if Steve's groan was from the image that called up, or just from the vibrations from the toy inside him. Maybe a little of both. He was squirming on the bed, hips rocking as he tried to get enough friction and pressure against his cock, and for a moment, Tony was distracted from answering Bucky's question by the sight of Steve like that. 

And then, Bucky reached over and turned the vibrator off. At Steve's badly-suppressed whine of protest, he chuckled. "Can't have you having too much fun," he said. Then he spanked Steve a few times, hard and fast, using his metal hand. 

"I thought you decided pain wasn't-- wasn't working on me."

"Yeah, it's not," Bucky agreed. "That's not for you. That's for me." Then he looked at Tony again. "So, that suggestion I made...?"

Tony looked Bucky over. The pseudo-military getup was hot (and yeah, that was definitely stuff from Bucky's closet, and that was definitely hot all the time), the entire situation was hot, and to be honest, Tony kept finding it difficult to stop looking at the way Bucky's cock strained against his zipper. 

"Take off the glasses," he said. "You look like a twit, and I don't blow twits." Which was not entirely true, if you took Tony's entire sexual history into account, but he hadn't done it in a long time, anyway. Anyway, who was to say that Dr. Anthony Stark, Mad Scientist, wouldn't have had higher standards in his youth?

Bucky laughed and took off the glasses, putting them down on the table. "You're the boss." 

"Damn right, I am," he said, getting off the bed and going around to the side Bucky was on. "Sit down."

Bucky sat. "Before we start," he said, and turned the vibrator back on. "I wouldn't want our guest to feel neglected again." Steve's breathing had slowed, the tension in his muscles relaxing as he'd regained his self-control, but once the vibrator started up again, his breath caught. 

"No," he groaned. 

"If you didn't want to fuck him so much," Bucky said, "we could just leave it turned on at full power and see how many times that serum will let him come." 

_Eight,_ Tony thought, because they'd tried it out a couple of times before, _but the last time or two didn't look like they were much fun._ He was pretty sure Bucky and Steve would have tried it, too. How could you not? 

Steve whimpered. "Please, no." 

"Maybe later," Bucky said, patting him on the shoulder, like he was promising him a treat. 

Tony had gone down onto his knees in front of the bed, and Bucky spread his thighs a little, making space for Tony in between them. He opened his fly and took out his cock, and Tony took a second to just look at it. Bucky's cock was about average length--and no, Tony wasn't mentally whipping out a ruler, because he did _not_ need to compete with his boyfriend's other boyfriend in any respect whatsoever--but thick enough that Tony was pretty sure his jaw was going to hurt before he was done. 

No pain, no gain, he told himself, and licked his lips. 

"Come on, Doc," Bucky said. "You're going to have to help me pay attention to the captain here, though. I don't want to let him get too close to coming." 

Tony nodded. "I can do that." Steve seemed to be okay for now; he'd turned his head so that he could look at Bucky and Tony, and Tony nudged Bucky. "Angle yourself toward the head of the bed a little? Let's put on a show for our guest." 

Bucky did, and Tony shifted as well. Steve still didn't have a great view, but he'd at least be able to see more than Bucky's back. 

Tony leaned in and wrapped his hand around the base of Bucky's cock, holding it steady while he took it into his mouth. 

He hadn't done this in a while. Steve would let him, if Tony ordered him to, but Steve really preferred to be the one on his knees, and who was Tony to disagree? It wasn't like having Captain America begging to suck your cock was a bad thing. 

Even if he was out of practice, though, he was determined not to give Bucky any reason to criticize his performance. 

He was cautious at first, not taking in too much of Bucky's cock, keeping his hand in place so that even if Bucky shifted his hips forward, Tony wouldn't choke on his girth. Bucky didn't seem to mind; he groaned as Tony bobbed his head, his lips sliding up and down the length of the cock in his mouth. 

Steve groaned too, and Tony glanced over at him, to make sure that Steve's interest in what they were doing hadn't brought him too close to the edge. 

"He's fine for now," Bucky said. "You can keep doing what you're doing." 

Tony wanted to complain; who was the mad scientist in this scenario, and who was the henchman? Therefore, who ought to be giving the instructions? But then again, it was difficult to give instructions with your mouth full, and Tony had reached the same decision himself, anyway. 

Tony gradually took Bucky in deeper; Bucky's reaction to Tony's efforts left him satisfied that he hadn't forgotten any of his skills. Tony was enjoying himself too; he always welcomed a chance to show off his talents, and while he didn't take a lot of pleasure in sucking cock for its own sake, he did pride himself in showing his partners a very good time. 

"Stop for a second," Bucky said, his voice a little shaky, and Tony pulled back. 

"I'm okay with you coming in my mouth," Tony said, "if that's your concern."

"It's not," Bucky said, "but that's good to know." He grinned at Tony. "I just think Captain America needs a break." 

Damn it, Tony hadn't been paying enough attention. He looked over at Steve, whose face was flushed, his entire body trembling as he rocked against the mattress. 

Bucky reached over and turned off the vibrator again, then put his hand on Steve's hip, holding him still. "None of that, Captain," he said. 

Steve groaned in frustration. 

"If you want more than this, you only have to ask." 

"_Never_," Steve proclaimed, and suddenly, Tony realized that Steve was doing his impression of the "Captain America" in that awful Saturday morning cartoon from the seventies that Tony had made him watch. The wooden delivery and self-righteous dialogue could have been straight from the cartoon, if they'd done a very special sexual-torture-themed episode. 

Perfect. That version of Steve Rogers was _exactly_ dumb enough to get captured by the kind of D-list villains he and Bucky were pretending to be.

Tony laughed. "That's your choice, then." He went back to Bucky's cock, then, taking him in deeply and sucking hard. 

"Jesus, Stark, do you have to be brilliant at everything?" Bucky demanded. He didn't clutch at Tony, but Tony could see Bucky's fingers clenching the edge of the mattress, the knuckles of his right hand going white, as Bucky groaned and came down Tony's throat. 

Tony managed not to choke, though it was a close call; he swallowed and swallowed, until Bucky was completely spent. Then he pulled off, breathing hard. 

Bucky grinned down at him. "You've got a little--" he began, then rubbed his thumb over the corner of Tony's mouth, then pushed it past Tony's lips for him to lick clean. "There. That's better." 

Tony didn't respond; the casual intimacy of the touch had left him stunned, metaphorically if not literally breathless. It was the parts they were playing, he told himself; hadn't he already decided that if they were really who they were pretending to be, they'd have been fucking for almost as long as they'd have been working together? 

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, the suspicion that the three of them were going to have to sit down and talk--not tonight, but within the next couple of days--was growing, and he didn't like it. He hated having to have serious talks, he hated negotiating new relationships, he was _bad at it_, and he despised doing things he wasn't good at. At least with Steve they'd had years now to get comfortable with one another. 

He wasn't comfortable with Bucky. He wasn't sure he wanted to get comfortable with Bucky. 

But they were going to have to talk about this, all the same. 

Not now, though; Bucky was tucking himself back into his pants, doing up his fly, and then turning to Steve. "Did you like the show, Captain? The doc's talented at more than science. You're going to get to find out for yourself; all you have to do is ask." 

"Never," Steve said again. 

Bucky sighed. "Now you're starting to get boring. Trust me, you don't want to do that. It could wind up being painful. Maybe even fatal." He turned the vibrator back on, then stood up. 

Tony's ego was pleased to note that he was a little unsteady on his feet. 

Bucky went back over to where he'd left his flogger; he picked it up, smacking it against his hand thoughtfully. "He likes it when I hurt him," he said to Tony.

"It might speed things up a little," Tony agreed. "Just don't let him like it _too_ much." 

"I don't fuck up," Bucky said flatly. He put his sunglasses back on--well, Tony's sunglasses, but he didn't wear them indoors, for fuck's sake.

"Twit," Tony muttered. He got up and went back to his corner of the bed to watch.

Instead of starting work on Steve's back immediately, Bucky looked down at him for a moment, petting Steve's sweat-dampened hair. Steve made a token attempt to pull away, but then submitted to the touch without further argument. 

"See?" Bucky said. "We can be good to you if you cooperate. And we _want_ to be good to you. Sure, I want to hurt you some more, but that's okay, you like it as much as I do. We want to let you come, too, but you have to ask for it. Otherwise, we're going to go on like this until you do." 

"I can do this all day," Steve said, and Bucky chuckled. 

"Well, we'll see." 

He took a deep breath, then started flogging Steve again, focusing on his ass and the backs of his thighs. Steve abandoned his pose of stoicism; he cried out at every blow, thick, desperate sobs that went straight to Tony's cock.

"Please, stop. It's too much, I can't--"

"You know what to do," Tony said. "Ask me to fuck you, and Barnes will stop. And once I'm fucking you, you're allowed to come. Encouraged, even."

"No, please," Steve sobbed. "I don't want--" He broke off, then; Bucky had stopped striking him and had reached underneath Steve's body, grasping Steve's hard cock. 

"You don't?" he said. "Because it looks like you do. You want this, Captain. You need it. And all you have to do is ask for it." 

He stroked Steve's cock a few times; Steve's body tensed, and Bucky squeezed hard enough that he whimpered in pain. "That should help you hold off for a little while longer, though. Make up your mind. Are you going to ask the doc to fuck you, or are you going to keep going until you come and we have to punish you?"

"Is this how he seduced you?" Steve asked, in a sudden burst of his prior defiance. 

Bucky laughed. "Hell, no," he said. "I'm not stupid. I ask for what I want." He twisted the base of the dildo again; he hadn't had it on full strength, but now he turned the intensity up, and Steve choked back another cry. 

"_Please_," he said, turning his head so he could see Tony. 

"Please what?" Tony said. "I don't know what you want." 

"Please make this stop." 

"How do I do that?" Tony smiled at Steve. "You're not getting off that easily."

Steve took a deep, shuddering breath. "Please fuck me, please do anything you want to me, I don't care, just please, _let me come_." 

Tony grinned at Bucky. "Give him a few more stripes," he said. "I want to be able to see them while I'm fucking him."

He stood up, unbuttoning his lab coat and tossing it over the foot of the bed, then pausing to watch Bucky. He'd gone back to his bag--if they were going to do this more often, Tony was going to have him buy a few spare implements to keep here, so that he didn't have to pack a bag every time he came up here to play--and chosen something else, a riding crop. 

At Tony's questioning look, Bucky shrugged slightly. "It leaves prettier marks," he said. "Nice, clean, straight lines." 

The breathy little moan Steve gave let Tony know that he approved. Good to hear, though he knew that if Steve actually _dis_approved, he'd use his safeword. It had taken a while for Tony to trust that, given how stubborn Steve could be, but by now, he knew Steve wouldn't hesitate if he didn't like what was happening or if things got too intense for him. 

And Bucky was right: the crop did leave nice marks on Steve's ass and thighs, bright red stripes that Tony was going to enjoy digging his thumbs into them when he gripped Steve's hips as he fucked them. 

"Oh, God," Steve moaned. "Please stop, please fuck me, please, God." 

Tony undressed quickly, leaving the rest of his clothes in a pile on the floor next to the bed. "Lube?" 

Bucky nodded toward the bedside table. "Left it there for you." 

Tony grabbed the bottle and slicked himself up. The cool gel felt good on his throbbing cock, but not as good as Steve's ass was going to feel, he knew. He got on the bed, between Steve's spread legs, and positioned himself with the head of his cock pressed against Steve's hole. 

"One more for luck," Bucky said, the crop smacking down on Steve's ass, and while Tony probably should have objected to the crop being used so close to his cock, the way Steve whimpered and moaned was too beautiful for him to mind. Tony took that moment as an opportunity to push through the tight ring of muscle, into the glorious heat of Steve's ass. 

Steve groaned. "Oh, please, yes." 

Tony pushed in slowly, until he was all the way in, buried to the hilt in Steve's ass. Then he held still, ignoring the urge to start moving, to start giving Steve the hard, fast fucking that he knew Steve was craving right now. 

"What do you think all your little hero friends would think if they could see you now?" Tony said. "If they knew this is what you're really like? You don't even want to fight me now, not if there's a chance that I'm going to let you come." 

"It's not true," Steve said. 

"Oh, so I should stop?" 

"No!" Steve pleaded. "No, please, don't stop, I won't fight it." 

"I know you won't," Tony said, "and now you know it, too." 

Steve buried his face in the pillow, though Tony thought he could hear sobs. He looked over at Bucky. "Success," he said. 

"I knew he'd be pretty when he broke," Bucky agreed. "You going to give him what he wants now?" 

Tony nodded. "He's earned a reward, and so have I." 

He started to move now, thrusting deep into Steve, using his hands on Steve's hips to get the leverage he needed to fuck Steve hard and fast. Steve whimpered every time Tony's thumbs pressed into the welts Bucky had left.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Tony asked. 

"Do I... am I allowed to come?" Steve's voice was quiet now, trembling. 

"You've earned it," Tony said. 

"Then yes. Please. God, _please_," Steve repeated, in desperation. 

Tony slid one hand around Steve's hip until he found his cock. "Here you go," he said. "You have permission to come."

Steve nodded quickly. "Thank you," he said. His hips began to move as he started to fuck Tony's fist. 

Tony kept fucking Steve, driving relentlessly into him. "Let me feel you come, Captain." 

Another few quick strokes of Tony's hand, and Steve came with a muffled cry. Tony looked up, meeting Bucky's eyes as he kept fucking Steve, still keeping up his pace--his back was going to hate him for this in the morning, but that was what Icy Hot and a boyfriend who definitely owed him a back rub were for. 

"I think we're going to keep him," Tony said, and then came, still deep inside Steve. 

Still in a blissed-out haze, Tony pulled out of Steve and rolled over to collapse next to him on the bed. He closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt the weight of another body settling next to him. "You'd better have taken your damn boots off," he muttered. 

In a minute, they were going to need to get up and take care of Steve. 

In the morning, they were going to have to have a talk. He'd order brunch delivered, maybe, and after they ate, they could figure out where they were going from here. 

But right now, the only thing he had to worry about was that Bucky had obviously _not_, in fact, taken his damn boots off before lying down, and that was not a precedent Tony intended to set tonight. 

"I'm pretty sure that the evil Doctor Stark would have you executed for that," he said. 

"Probably," Bucky agreed, and then kissed him. 

Ah, fuck precedent, Tony decided, and kissed back.

****

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on dreamwidth](https://mireille719.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
